una bella navidad
by yukia nya
Summary: no son mas de tres o cuatro capitulos cada uno sobre una fecha de diciembre hasta llegar a navidad ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**Hooooola volví pero ahora con una serie de one-shots de navidad (solo que uno por fecha especial o una cualquiera en el periodo hacia navidad)**

**Siiii si se que debo seguir con el fic pero he tenido problemas mi hermano se fue al sur pero volvió hoy 13 de diciembre (aunque depende de cuando lean esto)**

**Tuve un libro largo que leer para una prueba luego tuve una semana llena de pruebas hoy termine con las pruebas y la ultima fuela de matemática porfavor dios, kami-sama, god, dieu, dio, tite kubo sálvenme.**

**El 12 de diciembre me esguince el cuello y me dueleeee D:**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir es hora del fic**

**_Dia uno 8 de diciembre_**

-rukia-chan, ¿esta será tu primera navidad aquí verdad?-pregunto emocionada yuzu.

-si, creo que si yuzu.

Lo que pasa es que la vez que rukia se iba a quedar la soul society la llamo.

-que bien rukia-chan, oye después de almuerzo armamos el árbol de navidad, ¿ok?

Esta solo asintió con una sonrisa.

De repente una silueta salió volando escaleras abajo hasta chocar contra la pared seguido de un grito.

-¡QUE NO VIEJO!

-¡HIJO MIO LLENAR LA CASA DE MUERDAGOS HARA QUE TENGAS CON RUKIA-CHAN TU PRIM…-ichigo lo golpea

-¡QUE TE CALES!

Bueno asi transcurrió un almuerzo "_normal_" en la residencia kurosaki.

Ahora estaban las gemelas viendo televisión e ichigo y rukia en la habitación de el, el escuchando música sobre su cama y rukia leyendo un manga sentada en el armario con la piernas colgando.

-¡ICHIGO, RUKIA-CHAN VAJE A ARMAR EL ARBOL!

-vamos enana

-¿tan importante es ese árbol?

-si ese es uno de los símbolos de navidad más hermosos además cuando lo terminemos te encantara-dijo con una sonrisa rara de ver en ichigo, le gustaba esa fecha (probablemente me Salí de la trama de bleach pero salió de mi retorcida mente de maní)

-si tu lo dices.

Asi los dos bajaron e isshin les explico que hacer

-bueno yo adornare la casa por fuera, las niñas adentro y ustedes dos armaran el árbol este año rukia-chan tu pondrás la estrella, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron

Isshin salió a adornar cantando a todo pulmón villancicos, yuzu y Karin adornaba emocionadas toda la casa una mas emocionada que otra, e ichigo armando la base del árbol y la estructura y rukia estaba desamarrando las luces.

-bueno enana listo, pásame la luces hay que ponerlas.

Rukia se las pasa y ambos empiezan a poner las luces, luego las guirnaldas, luego los objetos que simbolizaban la navidad, para luego solo faltar la estrella.

-bueno rukia es hora de poner la estrella-ella asintió y este se la paso.

Rukia intento de poner la estrella pero no alcanzaba

-enana necesitas ayuda?-pregunto ichigo riéndose un poco.

-idiota que no soy enana.

-entonces por qué no alcanzas la punta.

Esta se avergonzó y le dio la espalda, aunque se sobresalto unos segundos después, ya que sintió que unas manos en la cintura la elevaban para poner la estrella, esta la pone e ichigo la baja.

-gra…gracias-dice algo avergonzada mostrando cara de enojo "_no… no se sintió tan mal, rukia que cosas piensas"_.

-bueno aprovechemos que ya está oscureciendo para prender las luces, cierra los ojos rukia.

-¿Por qué?

-solo hazlo, vale la pena-esta se tapa los ojos, ichigo prende las luces- ahora ábrelos.

-rukia miraba maravillada ese espectáculo de luces y brillos-es…es hermoso-dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-es verdad-dijo ichigo, después de esas palabras dirigió la mirada a rukia y se quedo embobado "_que hermosa se ve_,_ ¿eso lo pensé yo?_"

Y así ambos amigos, compañeros, nakamas, o como los conozcas finalizan este dia apreciando un bello espectáculo de navidad.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

**buenop aquí el fic navideño, obviamente continuare el otro pero como saben no eh podido bueno este fic constara de tres o cuatro partes y probablemente me cambie le nombre a yuki-chan**

**nada más que decir solo adiós y me duele mi cuellito D:**


	2. 15 de diciembre

**Hoola soy tsubaky pero me cambie el nombre ahora soi yukia nya iba a llamarme yuki pero me equivoque al escribirlo y quede asi y me gusto.**

**Bueno gracias a los que se preocuparon por mi cuello solo les digo que ya me mejore.**

**Ando atrasada con los fics no me maten transformice me roba el tiempo y ahora…**

**Agradecimientos**

**Darkirus13**

Gracias ya me mejore del cuello y me alegro de que haya gustado el fic.

**Yuliheth luan**

Jeje nos volvemos a ver que bueno que sigas leyendo jejeje me hace feliz ver que mis fics están entre tus favoritos.

**Bueno solo faltan las dedicaciones**

**Dedicaciones**

**A mis lectores y familia y amigos y escribo esto un día antes de víspera de navidad jeje como dije transformice me quita el tiempo, bueno aquí va.**

**_Día dos 15 de diciembre_**

Era un día sábado como cualquier otro solo que esta vez isshin saco volando a ichigo y rukia volando de la casa gritando algo, esto ocurrió así…

_-¡ICHIGOOO BAJAAAAA!-grito "normalmente" isshin_

_Ichigo se encontró bajando y como siempre rukia de cola_

_-ichigo, rukia-chan, quiero que vallan a comprar sus regalos de navidad solo faltan ustedes y no se molesten en regresar para almorzar almuercen allá- en eso isshin les dio el dinero suficiente para comprar y comer, luego despidió amablemente a rukia y a ichigo lo lanzo fuera de la casa-¡NO VUELVAN SIN LOS REGALOS!_

Y así mis niños fue como estos dos quedaron solos en el mundo sin poder volver a casa sin traer regalos (¬¬ eso fue muy dramático… **yo mando este fic y si quiero que kon e ichigo bailen la macarena en ropa interior lo harán **_en un lugar de karakura un león y un "humano" tuvieron un horrible presentimiento volviendo a mi casita _**BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA**)

-bueno rukia toma-ichigo le paso la mitad de lo que les dio isshin-no lo gastes todo, necesitamos para comer también, aquí nos separamos para comprar los regalos y nos juntamos en el sector de comida ¿ok?

Esta solo asintió y partió corriendo

En algún lugar del centro comercial

-mmm, ¿Qué le daré a ellos?, veamos, a yuzu un peluche muy tierno y que no sea de esos que se rompen al tiro, a isshin mmm una bata nueva, si creo que le gustara a ichigo… esa esta difícil, después lo veo… y a Karin?-pone pose pensativa, y un señor en una tienda le ilumina el día.

-señorita le gustaría participar en este concurso por una polera del equipo de futbol estrella de karakura, esta polera esta autografiada por todos los integrantes del equipo, ¿le interesaría participar?

-_"es perfecto para Karin"_-sip, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-debe probar su fuerza contra este hombre en esta máquina-_"pobrecita tan pequeñita y tan confiada, no ganara"_

El hombre que tenia por rival era como yami el decimo arrancar que resulto ser el cero-jajajaja enana no podrás contra mi jajajajaja- el hombre hizo fuerza y gano unos noventa puntos y rukia…

-no… me…digas… ENANA!-un aura maligna la rodeaba hizo tanta fuerza que rompió la maquina

Los dos hombres temblando- to… to… tome…me… se… se …señorita-el dueño de la tienda le entrego la camiseta

-¿puede ser en regalo?

-si, si, si como desee.

Y rukia se fue de la tienda sonriendo orgullosa

-ahora yuzu

Entro en una tienda de peluches

-disculpe señorita me podría dar ese gato de ahí , porfavor

-esta bien pero le digo que es un dos por uno el gato y unos chocolates.

-lo quiero-rukia paso el dinero y se lo envolvieron en un lindo paquete

-gracias-dicho esto fue a comprar la bata y pensar que le daría a ichigo, en otro lado del lugar había un peli naranja al que le faltaba solo un regalo, el de rukia

-veamos a Karin le compre entradas al juego que viene de la final, a yuzu un peluche muy tierno, al viejo unas pantuflas, pero a rukia…-sus pensamientos orales fueron callados por un bellísimo collar, era una cadena de plata con dijes de cristal, entro corriendo a la tienda

-disculpe señorita cuanto… ¡¿YORUICHI?!-se sobresalto al verla-¿Qué haces aquí?

-kisuke abrió una joyería y me dejo a cargo, si ves soy la única que trabaja aquí, y ¿Qué deseas ichigo?

-vine a ver el valor de esa cadena

-¿para rukia?-dijo con un tono pícaro

Sonrojado desvió la vista- s… si.

-toma ichigo un regalo por lo que has hecho por nosotros y la soul society y ademes para ganarte el corazón de rukia-eso ultimo lo dijo entre dientes.

-a… adiós yoruichi-san.

Ichigo salió había terminado de comprar lo suyo ahora debía ir a esperar a rukia, y donde rukia…

-¿Qué le daré, que le daré?... ¡ya se ese disco de bad religión! Siii.

Luego de comprar fueron a comer, e ichigo casi se ahoga al ver a rukia comer papas con kétchup ya que se manchaba las manos a menudo y no las limpiaba con servilleta.

Y así señores terminamos un día de compras maniáticas.

**Ta-dase que quedo algo corto pero la intención es lo que cuenta yukia se va chao :P**


	3. final (uui me quedo meloso 3)

**Holacolalolamonamonja… see debería hacer saludos más normales ¬¬.**

**Solo vengo a escribir el ultimo (nuuuu T.T) de esta bella y muy visitada en el mundo (claaaaro ¬¬) historia navideña.**

**Bueno solo les diré algo acerca de este una ¿advertencia?, bueno algo sobre el fic, como no se mucho de la cultura japonesa y este capítulo lo escribo la noche del 25, asique usare el formato festivo de aquí.**

**Dedicaciones **

A los lectores que han seguido este fic y a mis dos personitas que me dejan un lindo review ¡los quiero!

**Agradecimientos**

**Darkrius13**

Bueno probablemente ellos no se hayan muerto pensando que iban a comprar pero yo si estuve unas cuatro, cinco noches (porque cuando mi tele se apaga pienso mejor, obviamente pasada las doce y media, y no me duermo con facilidad) en pensar los regalos y cuando los tuve resulto que transformice me volvió a enviciar y todo eso, además e pase por tu cuenta y waaaaaa tu fic es de una buena serie mi sobrino la veía y luego me envicie yo vi hasta la película. J

**Yuliheth Luan**

Una de mis más fieles lectoras que dejan review adoro ver que mis fics entran en tus favoritos, y lo que adoro también es que en los dos fics que tengo nunca faltas :3

**Loen **

Siiiiii un lector nuevo que deja un bellísimo review y seep jejejeje la comedia nunca puede faltar amigosh miosh. :D

**Ahora sin nada más que decir el snif snif* el ultimo capitulo de este fic.**

_"24 de diciembre"_

Este era un día especial, no solo en la residencia Kurosaki sino que en la tierra, era la víspera a ese bello día que llamamos en navidad, pero en cierta residencia la alegría no faltaba, muy por el contrario, sobraba… a quien engaño nunca sobra la alegría navideña y tal como decíamos en esta casa hay… mucha…

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y AÑO NUEVO TAMBIEN!-Isshin estaba… siendo… Isshin

-Karin-chan, pásame la harina-Karin y Yuzu hacían galletas para la noche, estaban preparando la cena (puse que ya habían almorzado?)

-oye ichigo, creo que ya es hora.

-si yo pienso igual, pero… ¿Dónde los pusiste?

-ahí arriba-dijo señalando la parte superior de su armario

Ichigo tomo los regalos cada uno con una inscripción

-vamos si están todos para Ishida, para Chad, para Inue, para Urahara, para Yoruichi, para tessai, para ururu, para jinta, para Matsumoto (ella pasaría la navidad con Inue para que no esté sola) y los de renji y byakuya se los damos mañana en la soul society, sip están todos.

Ichigo y Rukia bajaron, avisaron donde iban y partieron primer parada la casa de ishida, no caminaron tanto ya que se encontraron a ishida en una cafetería.

Ambos se escurrieron por detrás y lo asustaron… bueno… también lo atragantaron.

-¡¿pero qué demonios?!... ¿ichigo, Rukia que hacen aquí?

-toma Ishida, feliz navidad-Rukia le entrego un paquete que decía de ichigo y Rukia para Ishida.

-gracias.

-ábrelo Ishida.

Uriu lo abrió y se encontró con un gran set de costura profesional.

-gracias.

-de nada-respondieron los dos.

Y así partieron a su segundo destino: la casa de Inue.

-llegamos-dijo la persona de cabello negro y baja estatura (ey no te pases ¬¬ **jeje perdón Rukia cof cof* pequeña cof cof* **_oye nadie le dice enana solo yo _ehhhhh? Que dices idiota cabeza hueca _tu qué crees enana_ **mejor vuelvo a la historia**)

Tocaron la puerta

-hola Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san.

-hola Inue-dijeron al unísono

Ambos entraron

-hola Rangiku-san-dijeron ambos

-hola kia-chan, ichigo

-tomen de parte de los dos-dijo Rukia pasándole el regalo a Orihime e ichigo a Matsumoto.

-gracias-dijeron ambas al abrirlos

-qué lindo-dijo Rangiku, a ella le habían regalado un bello bolso

-waaaa graciaaasss-y a Inue un libro de cocina no es que cocine mal pero después de lo que paso en octubre (véase o mejor dicho espere el ultimo capitulo de expedición de miedo, solo que en este fic no son pare… **CALLATE *golpe de Kon **_sin algunos dientes_ kon tienes razón tu golpe me ha abierto dos ventanas la primera es que mezclo dos fics completamente diferentes y la segunda es… ¡QUE TE MATARE MALDITO LEON! **¡DEFINITIVO NEE-SAN ESTA TIPA ESTA MÁS LOCA QUE ICHIGO! **_En el backstage aunque no estamos en un teatro __**ichigo no te alteres por lo que kon dijo tranquilo-dijo mirándolo a los ojos **__ese kon me las va pagar viene a arruinar mi deseado descanso-djo ichigo-aunque… ¿en que estábamos señorita enana?-dijo nuestra frezanahoria __** no lose quizás… habrá que refrescar mi memoria **__les dije que estos dos estaban sentados los dos uno al lado del otro abrazados, donde yukia _** cualquier cosa ellos solo se daban pequeños besos, NADA MAS****_)_**

Luego fueron donde Chad y a él le dieron un peluche que se parecía a youichi cuando era un ave.

Luego donde Urahara, les entregaron a tessai, un libro (**wow tan poco conozco a tessai**), a jinta un bate de baseball, a ururu unas bellas flores y llegamos a unos seres algo peculiares…

-toma Urahara-san dijo ichigo

-yoruichi-san tome-dijo Rukia

Al sombrerero le dieron una pistola de laseres (**seep ando con poca inspiración**) y a Yoruichi hierba de gatos.

-ichigo, ¿esto fue obra tuya?-dijo Yoruichi un _"poquito"_ enojada

-emm Rukia viste la hora hay que irnos-dijo ichigo nervioso

-bueno adiós chicos-yoruichi se acerca al oído de ichigo y le susurra- asegúrate de darle el collar pequeño romeo.

Luego de que se fueron pasaron a un parque y se sentaron bajo un árbol, con sus espaldas sobre el tronco.

-Rukia, ¿te gusta estar en la tierra?

-si además estoy pensando en vivir aquí para siempre nii-sama me lo permitió-ante estas palabras ichigo se lleno de felicidad- además me dio el dinero suficiente para pagar unos meses de renta en algún departamento hasta que consiga un trabajo fijo, ¿Qué te parece?

-una pésima idea…

-¿eh, no te agrada que viva aquí?-dijo algo decepcionada.

-no, no es eso

-entonces?

-Rukia tu no necesitas ninguna pocilga en el centro de la ciudad, tienes una casa aquí, con nosotros…-tomo las manos de la chica de grandes y hermosos ojos entre una bellísima mezcla de violeta y azul (ya te estás pasando ¬¬ **shu shu nunca será suficiente ichirukii siii jajajajajajjajaja **_en la pantalla de tu computadora debería salir problemas técnicos pero es bajo el presupuesto con el que disponemos_)y le dijo-con… migo-y sip queridos niños míos que ven esto (mejor dicho leen)ichigo la estrecho en sus brazos.

-i…ichigo-rukia se mostro sorprendida pero igual le correspondió el abrazo y le enseño una sonrisa

_-eso… eso mi rey gánate el corazón de mi reina-_dijo hichigo-_ya sé que estas enamorado de ella asique… ¡beso!, ¡beso!, ¡beso!._

-"_al menos zangetsu es más normal_"

Ahora los dos coreaban el dichoso beso en la cabeza de ichigo

Los dos se habían separado y se quedaron mirándose, aunque el mundo de rukia no era muy diferente.

_-vamos ruki_**(no le omití ninguna letra no le dice rukia le dice ruki)**_ se que quieres besarlo, lo amas y no lo niegues ya losé, ¡shirayuki ven cantemos una canción!-dijo dark rukia _**(si hay gente que no ha visto fade to black y no sabe quién es dark rukia, dios mío se perdieron una película demasiado Ichiruki y no miento señores)**

Y así el hollow de rukia y su espíritu de zampakuto empezaron a cantar algo como _"ichigo y rukia sentados en un árbol dándose besitos"._

Entonces ambos empezaron a acercarse hacia los rostros del que tenían enfrente, poco a poco, sus bocas comenzaron a juntarse, sus respiraciones se mezclaban hasta que el momento mágico ocurrió.

El anhelado beso por ambos se cumplió, fue algo torpe pero muy tierno, duraron unos minutos besándose, ichigo puso una mano en la mejilla de rukia, y rukia poso su mano sobre la de ichigo, se separaron a falta de aire después de unos segundos, ambos sonrojados, se quedaron mirando.

-ichigo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-cl…claro.

-qu…que…¿Qué somos?

-a… a que te… refieres?

-¿Qué somos?… ahora, amigos, nakamas, hermanos… novios?-este último lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible que ichigo igual escucho.

-mmm creo que deberíamos arreglar esto ahora asique…-hizo una pausa.

-asique qué?

Inspiro hondo, exhalo-demonios ichigo quítate esos nervios-se dio a sí mismo en voz alta-yo… yo te… te… yo te amo kuchiki enana rukia.

-i…ichigo yo… también te amo… y… ¿no pudiste omitir el enana?

-nop-golpe para ichigo- AUCH!, enana era un gran momento, asique continuémoslo, kuchiki enana rukia, ¿aceptarías ser novia de la fres idiota kurosaki?

-ichigo, por supuesto-se lanzo a abrazarlo, luego se besaron.

Ya paso el tiempo y es de noche, después de la cena de noche buena, era la hora de los regalos.

-primero nosotras-dijeron las mellizas-para papá-dijo yuzu

-veamos que es-isshin abre el paquete-GRACIAS HIJASS LO QUE NESECIABA UNA BATA PARA LEVANTARME!

-bueno ahora ichi-nii-dijo Karin

-gracias Karin-ichigo lo abrió-wow gracias-era una camiseta muy estilo ichigo.

-ahora rukia-chan-dijeron al unísono.

-gracias- lo abre y…-CHAPPYYYYY SIIIIII.

-kon, chappy no nos olvidamos de ustedes.-dijeron juntas

-son hechos por yuzu.

-¡SIIIIII PORFIN ROPA DE HOMBRE!-era un traje de gala, uno de ichigo y uno de shinigami.

-yuzu que… que… ¡LINDOOOO GRACIAS YUZUUUUU!-eran un traje de gala, una ropa muy estilo rukia y un traje de shinigami.

-¡AHORA YOOOOO!, TOMA, TOMA, TOMA,TOMA,TOMA,TOMA-dijo isshin corriendo como si usara shunpo entregándoles el regalo a cada uno.

-veamos que tienes vi…-ichigo abrió el paquete y se lo estampo en la cara a su padre y lo mando a volar hacia la pared de enfrente-¡QUE TE PASA VIEJOOOOO!

-¡PERO QUE TIENE!

-¿oye que paso aquí?-susurro rukia a yuzu

-ni idea rukia-chan, ni idea

Volviendo a abrir regalos.

-gracias viejo-dijo Karin.

-gracias papá-dijo yuzu

Isshin les regalo unos pijamas.

Rukia abrió el suyo- o… isshin-san gracias, no… no sé qué decir-resulto ser quera la primera foto que se sacaron como familia eran la parejita peleando como siempre, Karin golpeando a isshin, yuzu abrazando a kon y chappy, y kon asfixiándose.

-sip, rukia-chan ahora eres oficialmente de la familia, pero no fue mi idea-ichigo miraba una mosca-fue de mi hijo-ichigo dejo la mosca y quedo estupefacto.

-gracias ichigo-rukia se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-de nada enana-le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió.

-uuuuuuuuuuiiii ichigo, rukia-chan uuuuuuuuuuuiiii-dijeron los tres kurosakis.

Ambos se sonrojaron y sigueron con los regalos.

-para Karin-chan, yuzu-chan, isshin-san, ichigo, kon y chappy.

-RUKIA-CHAN ¿ES LO QUE CREO QUE ES?-dijo Karin

-sip.

-wow, wow, wow, gracias rukia-chan, gracias de verdad- Karin se puso la camiseta que rukia le regalo.

-kyaaaaaa, gracias rukia-chan-esa fue yuzu.

-¿te gusto?-pregunto feliz.

-fiii y bucho- dijo con la boca llena de chocolate.

-¡GRACIAS RUKIA-CHAN UNA BATA DE DOCTOR GRACIAS!-corrió a darle un abrazo pero ichigo lo intercepto.

Wow, rukia, gracias enserio-dijo asombrado ichigo, _"se nota que esa enana si me conocía"_, en un impulso que tubo hacia su novia, los kurosakis quedaron mas asombrados que con lo que hizo rukia, la beso, y no en la mejilla.

-i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i-los tres kurosakis quedaron perplejos.

-ok, con ese besito nos revelaste.

-oigan ustedes…-dijo Karin.

-si algún problema, rukia y yo estamos juntos.

-woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo masaki pronto tendremos nietos!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO ICHIGO PORQUEEME TRAICIONASTEEEEEEEE PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE ERA MI NEE-SAN MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Volviendo a la trama.

Buenos los regalos de chappy y kon fueron unos gigais por una semana, obviamente los retiraban donde urahara.

-onni-chan ¿Qué es un gigai?-pregunto yuzu

-mira yuzu los gigais son cuerpos falsos que creó el loco de urahara y con eso los shinigamis pueden pasear como humano ya que son almas y no cualquiera los ve.

-mira yuzu-cha yo estoy en un gigai-dijo rukia

-eso quiere decir que, ¿nunca tendrás una familia con mi hermano?

Ichigo que tomaba una bebida la escupió.

-no lo sé, nunca se me planteo esa duda que ahora que viviré permanentemente en la tierra debería formar con alguien una familia-_"rukia kurosaki, no suena mal"_, a todos los que no sabían que rukia viviría en karakura para siempre se alegraron, pero ichigo se alegro en la parte de formar una familia, pero se le aguo el día cuando dijo debería formar con alguien una familia.

-"_mmmm no sonaría mal los kurosaki yo y rukia, ichigo kurosaki y rukia kurosaki si suena hermoso"_

-no enana-dijo con su seño fruncido.

-eh?-dijeron los cuatro.

-lo que digo es que, el único que será tu esposo y padre de tus hijos seré yo nadie más.

-i…i…ichigo, ¿lo dices enserio?

-sí, lo digo de verdad rukia-oook si es serio, no le dijo enana O MY GOSH *3*

-ichigo-a rukia se le aguo la mirada, una lagrima cayo de esos ojos de bello color.

-ru… rukia perdon si te he…-no pudo continuar ya que rukia lo abrazo con desespero-rukia-ichigo la abrazo con fuerza, la suficiente como para no lastimarla-toma tu regalo de navidad-ichigo saco de su bolsillo una cajita rectangular de terciopelo azul por fuera y rojo por dentro.

Rukia lo abrió-oh ichigo, es bellísima dijo aun con las lagrimas de felicidad en la cara.

-ven yo te la pongo-entonces ichigo le pone la cadena con dijes de cristal que le regaló.

-awwww-dijeron los otros

Y así termino la entrega de regalos de la gran familia kurosaki, ahora una pareja se encontraba sentada en el tejado de la casa.

Ichigo y rukia se encontraban sentados juntos sobre el techo, ichigo con un brazo sobre los hombres de rukia, y ella con un brazo abrazado a su cintura, ambos admirando la luna y las estrellas en esa maravillosa noche.

-mmm no suena mal.

-que cosa ichigo?

-la familia kurosaki-dijo con aire soñador-ichigo y rukia kurosaki, que bien suena.

-mmmm ichigo kurosaki, rukia kurosaki… me encanta.

-te amo enana mia.

-y yo a ti mi fresa.

Un dulce beso.

-¡ICHIGOOOO, RUKIA-CHAN BAJEEEEEEENNNNN ES HORA DE LA FOTOOOOOO!

-bueno enana bajemos, después seguimos hablando de nuestro futuro… no muy lejano, muy cerca diría yo.

Ya abajo se acomodaron en el sillón e isshin preparo la cámara para la foto.

-ichigo, rukia-chan miren arriba-les dijo Karin en un tono pícaro.

Ellos como es de costumbre estaban igual que arriba solo que rukia estaba apoyada en ichigo, ambos al mirar arriba…

-mira ichigo…-dijo rukia

-muérdago… bueno hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer-dijo ichigo entonces ambos se estaban dando un dulce beso y la cámara saco la foto.

Esta foto fue así, la pareja bajo las ordenes del muérdago y el trió kurosaki mirándolos con caras picaras.

Y así mis queridos niños es como terminamos esta bellísima navidad en la familia kurosaki y una pronta señora kurosaki con un hermano que al estar informado sobre esto estará iracundo

**Nooooooooooooooooo se acaboooooooooooo aunque podría hacer un epilogo mmmm no es mala idea.**

**Porfavor háganlo por los niños, dejen un review, 0 de cada todos los niños se ponen tristes si no dejas review.**

**Asique mis niños díganme quieren epilogo?**

**Yukia se va chauuuuoooop**


	4. epilogo mis niños

**Ho… kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que kawaii quedo el anterior.**

**Ahora sip hoola soy Yukia y te apuesto un ichigo a que este es el epilogo. (ok dooonde abre oído eso antes-dicho con ironia.)**

**Bueno por petición mis queridos niños les presento el epilogo, epilogo ellos son mis niños, mis niños ese es el epilogo.**

**Bueno les presentare a una persona yoku (ok quería una acompañante y solo se me ocurrió tener el sobrenombre de mi ratón de transformice)**

**Yoku: holap :P **

**Yukia: ese es tu frase logo ¬¬**

**Yoku: sip**

**Yukia: y, ¿Qué se siente ser una ratona con doble peinado de poni con una bufanda audífonos y zampakuto?**

**Yoku: nadap, asi soy**

**Yukia: yoku que escuchas todo el tiempo? nunca te quitas los audífonos**

**Yoku: lo mismo que tu el jrock woooo**

**Yukia: ahora yoku empecemos con las mil y millones de pre…-golpe de kon**

**Kon: por fin se callo**

**Yoku: see, mejor empecemos con el epilogo algo me dice que nada bueno pasara cuando despierte.**

**Y asi una ratona y un león de peluche se adueñaron del fic… naaa**

**Yukia: yo solo escribo este fic BWAJAJAJAJAJA-risa estilo don kanonji.**

** Si nada más que decir solo tres cosas**

**1- mijos los agradecimientos personales**

**Yuliheth Luan**

Jeje, no fue nada después de todo si no actualizo esto es lo mas que puedo hacer por ustedes, y tatatatatatata (entiéndase como redoble de tambores)ganaste elegiste el epilogo ganador siiii:

Año nuevo. :3

**Darkrius 13**

Tu mismo lo dijiste es mi fic, no se me había pasado eso por la cabeza pero si chappy puede entrar al cuerpo de rukia de mas que podría entrar en un gigai o un peluche, pero esto sale de yukialandia, mi linda imaginación. :P

**2- disclaimer: bleach ni sus sexys y kawaiis y detestables personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a kubo el muy malo que no me sede su creación . **

**3-lamentos **

**PORQUE TITE NO ME DA EL MANGA NI EL ANIMEEEE T.T**

**Sin nada más que decir solo que si juegan transformice y ven una ratona en survivor durmiendo, que se llama yokunex y cuando mata a todos cuando es chami y dice listop :P soy yo.**

**Y aquí el…**

_"epilogo"_

Era el día de la fiesta que organizaban los kurosakis desde que masaki vivía, la víspera de año nuevo.

Estaban los "cinco" kurosakis afuera de una sala de eventos frente al rio de karakura, ya habían invitado a todos ahora solo faltaba arreglar las cosas y esperar a que los invitados llegaran.

-bueno ya terminamos de arreglar esto, vayan a arreglarse ustedes para la fiesta. ¿Ok?-dijo isshin, los demás solo asintieron.

Entonces ichigo, rukia, yuzu y Karin, fueron a comprar unos trajes para la ocasión, mientras isshin que ya tenía su vestimenta se fue a _"isshinear"_ a ryuuken (espero que así se escriba jeje O/O)

Al llegar al centro comercial entraron a una tienda con ropa especial para fiestas, de gala, de noche, de graduación y más.

-ichigo fue a buscar unos trajes a una zona un poco mas allá de donde estaban las chicas.

-¿qué tal?-pregunto yuzu, ella lucía un vestido cuyo color era en parte similar a su cabello, la parte de arriba era un vestido sin tirantes ni nudo, y l parte de abajo era como un tul (ook yo antes iba a ser una diseñadora y por eso imagine los vestidos y no los busque en la interweb **ignorante era internet **hola kon ¬¬) con unos zapatos que combinaban y un collar y aretes de perlas.

-wow yuzu, te ves genial-dijeron ambas pelinegras.

-jeje gracias-dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-yuzu no será que quieres impresionar a alguien ¬¬-dijo picara Karin.

-noo Karin-chan-dijo yuzu, mas sonrojada

-pues yo pienso igual yuzu-chan ¬3¬-dijo rukia.

-noooo-su cara era igual o peor que el pelo de renji.

Luego de que yuzu se cambiara salió Karin.

-¿y bien?-el vestido de Karin era azul oscuro y en parte se parecía al bankai de ichigo con unos aretes de rayos azules más un collar dorado en cascada y unas zapatillas.

-karin-chan…-dijo rukia pero fue interrumpida.

-rukia dejemos lo honoríficos las tres ¿ok?-dijo Karin.

-bien, Karin te ves genial, quien lo diría inclusive de gala no pierdes tu estilo.-dijo rukia

-lo mismo digo Karin, lo mismo digo-dijo yuzu.

Luego rukia entro al probador, unos minutos después llego ichigo en un traje de gala que consistía en una camisa negra, un chaquetón y pantalones del mismo color, sus típicas cadenas en los pantalones pero algo faltaba… la corbata.

-oigan alguna de ustedes sabe co…co…co…co…-ichigo se trabo, pero esque en ese momento del probador salió una bellísima rukia.

-y, ¿Cómo me veo?-rukia lucía un vestido de gala morado con un tul en caída de varios retazos de tela, el tul no era de esos rígidos pero era bello junto con unos brillos y una cinta morada amarrada a la espalda separaba el vestido y la parte de arriba era de solo un tirante un poco grueso y con una rosa de tela de tul en el hombro, la cadena que ichigo le dio, y unos aretes de color morados en caída.

-tú qué crees rukia- le dijo Karin señalando a ichigo, mirándola con cara de idiota.

-jeje, rukia te ves genial-de parte de yuzu.

- oye idiota ¿te quedaras todo el día así con esa cara de idiota?-dijo rukia a ichigo.

Mientras rukia trataba de despertar a ichigo cerca d ahí pasaban rangiku y orihime.

-¿y tú qué crees rangiku?

-¿qué cosa hime?

-jeje-dijo orihime sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos-crees que…que ¿sería buena idea declárame a kurosaki-kun en la fiesta?

-yo pienso que…-rangiku se queda mirando el interior de la tienda en la que se encontraban rukia y los demás y vio que algo pasaba.

-eh ¿ran?-pregunto orihme.

-adelántate hime yo te alcanzo-dijo sin apartar la mirada de lo que pasaba ahí haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-oki.

Adentro de la tienda.

-ichigo, ichigo… ¡BAKAAA REACCIONA!

-ru…ru…rukia estas hermosa-dijo mirándola desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

-gracias… ven aquí dame la corbata.-ichigo le paso la corbata roja y rukia se la puso.

-gracias, rukia-en ese instante se fijo en la cadena que usaba y con un tierno tono le dijo- me alegra saber que te gusto la cadena.

-la adoro no me la saco ni para dormir.-dijo mirando la cadena y esbozando una sonrisa, en eso ichigo se acerca y la besa.

Y ellos cuatro ajenos a la espía que los miraba desde afuera de la tienda.

-ya me lo imaginaba, mejor le digo a orihime paraqué no se haga falsas esperanzas.

En eso llego donde ella a una tienda que estaba mas allá.

-mira, ran ¿cómo me veo?, ¿crees que a kurosaki-kun le guste?

-jeje orihime te ves muy bonita asique no te acerques a chizuru.

-¿eh? ¿Porque?

-créeme no lo hagas, ah y sobre lo de ichigo has lo que tu corazón diga-_"¿enserio? lo que tu corazón diga, ran que diablos dices" _pensó rangiku.

Y en eso llego la noche y los kurosakis ya estaba ahí esperando a que los invitados llegaran, en eso llego un grupo de shinigamis estaba conformado por la AMS, zaraki, renji, byakuya,hisagi, kira, ikaku, yumichika, tetsusaemon que llevaba a un perrito que habla, o mejor dicho a komamura, al capitán comandante y su teniente, ukitake, kyoraku, omaeda, momo, toshiro, mayuri, hanataro,sentaro y kiyone.

Después de saludar llegaron los de la tienda de urahara (les dije que esto ocurre dos años después de ginjo), junto con los vizored.

Después de saludar llegaron los fullbringers (asi se decía?) obviamente sin Chad.

Luego llego ulquiorra, grimmjow, nell pequeña con sus fracciones y aporro (seep se preguntaran qué diablos hace ulquiorra vivio o los arrancares o los de xcution o los vizored aquí es que me pareció buena idea, a aporro lo puse por poner)

Finalmente llegaron mizuiro, Chad, tatsuki, orihime, rangiku, uryuu, ryuuken, chizuru y las otras compañeras de ellos cuyo nombre olvide, y keigo, que fue corriendo a abrazar a rukia.

(Una nota que olvide keigo, mizuiro y rukia tienen los peinados de la saga de los arrancar me gustaban mas, aparte de estaban mejor dibujados)

-¡KUCHIKIII-SAAAAAN!-corrió keigo a abrazar a rukia, en ese entonces de quien sabe dónde sale ichigo y patea a keigo-¡NOOO ICHIGO MALOOO!-pero eso no fue todo.

-¡pero qué… KON!-y ahí estaba como siempre kon abrazada a rukia, cosa que no duro mucho ya que rukia lo tomo y lo lanzo lejos.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las once y cuarto, en un lugar de toda esa fiesta hablaban ichigo y rukia animadamente, con copa en mano, de repente llego orihime.

-eh… eh kurosaki-kun ¿podemos hablar?-dijo con la vista en su juego de dedos y con un leve sonrojo casi invisible ya que ese lugar solo era iluminado por las luces de fiesta.

-está bien, ya vengo rukia.

Y asi orihime e ichigo partieron a un lado del jardín trasero ya que estaba separado por un muro de arbustos perfectamente cortados.

Y donde rukia.

-eh, hola rukia.

-hola renji.

-¿podemos hablar?

-bueno.-entonces ellos llegaron al otro lado, estaban tan cerca que podían oír a los otros que estaban al lado.

-eh…eh…kurosaki-kun yo…yo…estoy…

-_"hay porque demora tanto"_ ichigo se empezaba a irritar, rukia al otro lado estaba escuchando lo que orihime le diría a su ichigo.

-eh, rukia yo… yo… estoy…

-¡enamorado/a de ti!-renji y orihime lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, rukia se quedo estupefacta un ´poco pero ichigo no.

-orihime, yo solo te veo como una amiga, además tengo una novia a la que amo mucho, asique lo siento pero adiós…-ichigo empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para ir al otro jardín hasta que…

-renji…que, ¿qué haces?, no, no, aléjate, no, a…ale… ¡aléjate noo!-ichigo salió corriendo atravesando el muro de arbustos y lo que se encontró fue a rukia forcejeando con renji para que no la bese

En eso rukia toma pierde el equilibrio pero vuelve a pararse solo que renji aprovecho para besarla.

Rukia lo aleja y dice-¿¡en qué demonios pensabas!? , ¿¡Besarme así como así!? ¡IDIOTA, yo no te amo, yo amo a ichigo, yo estoy con ichigo!

-¡rukia!

-¡ichigo!-ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo-volvamos adentro por favor- dijo casi sollozante.

Ichigo se fue con un brazo sobre rukia no sin antes de lanzarle a renji una mirada asesina.

Ya eran las once y cuarentaicinco e ichigo y rukia estaban frente al rio, contemplando la belleza de la noche en la cual no hacia frio (raro considerando la estación) haciendo promesas.

-rukia-la llamo ichigo.

-¿sí?

-prometo protegerte por siempre y amarte siempre.

-y yo prometo amarte todo el tiempo y ayudarte con todo sobretodo ayudar a que esa lluvia no vuelva jamás, ni en ti, ni en mi.

-prometamos algo juntos, que nunca nos separaremos.

-nunca, por nada nos separaremos.

-rukia tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-rukia, tu siempre has estado con migo, me has ayudado y por sobre todo siempre te eh amado.

-y yo a ti ichigo.

-asique… kuchiki rukia, ¿cambiarias tu apellido por kurosaki y te casarías con migo?

A rukia se le aguo la mirada y dijo

-sí, si ichigo acepto- y se lanzo a darle un abrazo luego se separan, se miran y se dan un beso, para que estallen los fuegos artificiales, un poco después se escucho a byakuya algo lejos.

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER KUROSAKIIIIII!

_Diez años después._

Había una pareja al borde del rio en karakura eran un hombre de cabello naranja y su esposa de bellos ojos violetas, con una niña de su mano de unos tres años.

-¡hanako, daisuke vengan!-llamo ichigo y así llegaron un par de mellizos de unos cinco años, un chico pelopincho de color negro con ojos miel y una niña de cabello naranja y peinado como el de rukia y ojos violetas.

Y así los fuegos artificiales empezaron- yuki, ¿te gustan los fuegos artificiales?

-si mami- dijo una niña igual a rukia en todo aspecto.

Y así concluye este fic festivo de bleach, con la familia kurosaki unida.

**BUAAAAAAAAAA TERMINOOOO NOOOOOO T.T**

**¿Y qué les pareció?**

**Les diré algo no se olviden de los tres hijos de esta pareja porque volverán en un fic nuevo, nada que ver con este llamado la "familia de shinigamis".**

**See creo que puse a renji de malo jeje perdón renji.**

**Y a komamura en un gigai de perro jajajajaja.**

**Bueno gracias por leer este fic y los quiero mucho, adiós se despide Yukia nya (. me dio nostalgia)(literalmente)**

**Yokunex también se va**

**Y kon también se va**

** - - Adiós -**


End file.
